The activation of proteins by post-translational modification is an important cellular mechanism for regulating most aspects of biological organization and control, including growth, development, homeostasis, and cellular communication. Cellular signal transduction pathways involve protein kinases, protein phosphatases, and phosphoprotein-interacting domain (e.g., SH2, PTB, WW, FHA, 14-3-3) containing cellular proteins to provide multidimensional, dynamic and reversible regulation of many biological activities. See e.g., Sawyer et al., Med. Chem. 1(3): 293-319 (2005).
Protein phosphorylation on a proteome-wide scale is extremely complex as a result of three factors: the large number of modifying proteins, e.g. kinases, encoded in the genome, the much larger number of sites on substrate proteins that are modified by these enzymes, and the dynamic nature of protein expression during growth, development, disease states, and aging. The human genome, for example, encodes over 520 different protein kinases, making them the most abundant class of enzymes known. See Hunter, Nature 411: 355-65 (2001). Most kinases phosphorylate many different substrate proteins, at distinct tyrosine, serine, and/or threonine residues. Indeed, it is estimated that one-third of all proteins encoded by the human genome are phosphorylated, and many are phosphorylated at multiple sites by different kinases. See Graves et al., Pharmacol. Ther. 82: 11.1-21 (1999).
Many of these phosphorylation sites regulate critical biological processes and may prove to be important for diagnostic or therapeutic modalities useful in the treatment and management of many pathological conditions and diseases, including inter alia cancer, developmental disorders, as inflammatory, immune, metabolic and bone diseases.
For example, of the more than 100 dominant oncogenes identified to date, 46 are protein kinases. See Hunter, supra. Understanding which proteins are modified by these kinases will greatly expand our understanding of the molecular mechanisms underlying oncogenic transformation. Therefore, the identification of, and ability to detect, phosphorylation sites on a wide variety of cellular proteins is crucially important to understanding the key signaling proteins and pathways implicated in the progression of many disease states.
Understanding reversible protein phosphorylation and its role in the operation and interrelationship between cellular components and functions provides the opportunity to gain a finer appreciation of cellular regulation. In spite of the importance of protein modification, phosphorylation is not yet well understood due to the extraordinary complexity of signaling pathways, and the slow development of the technology necessary to unravel it.
In many instances, such knowledge is likely to provide valuable tools useful to evaluate, and possibly to manipulate target pathways, ultimately altering the functional status of a given cell for a variety of purposes.
The importance of protein kinase-regulated signal transduction pathways is underscored by a number of drugs designed to treat various cancer types by the inhibition of target protein kinases at the apex or intermediary levels of pathways implicated in cancer development. See Stern et al., Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 9(4):851-60 (2005).
Leukemia, a disease in which a number of underlying signal transduction events have been elucidated, has become a disease model for phosphoproteomic research and development efforts. As such, it represent a paradigm leading the way for many other programs seeking to address many classes of diseases (See, Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, McGraw-Hill, New York, N.Y.)
Depending on the cell type involved and the rate by which the disease progresses leukemia can be defined as acute or chronic myelogenous leukemia (AML or CML), or acute and chronic lymphocytic leukemia (ALL or CLL).
Most varieties of leukemia are generally characterized by genetic alterations e.g., chromosomal translocations, deletions or point mutations resulting in the constitutive activation of protein kinase genes, and their products, particularly tyrosine kinases. The most well known alteration is the oncogenic role of the chimeric BCR-Abl gene. See Nowell, Science 132: 1497 (1960)). The resulting BCR-Abl kinase protein is constitutively active and elicits characteristic signaling pathways that have been shown to drive the proliferation and survival of CML cells (see Daley, Science 247: 824-830 (1990); Raitano et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. December 9; 1333(3): F201-16 (1997)).
The recent success of Imanitib (also known as ST1571 or Gleevec®), the first molecularly targeted compound designed to specifically inhibit the tyrosine kinase activity of BCR-Abl, provided critical confirmation of the central role of BCR-Abl signaling in the progression of CML (see Schindler et al., Science 289: 1938-1942 (2000); Nardi et al., Curr. Opin. Hematol. 11: 35-43 (2003)).
The success of Gleevec® now serves as a paradigm for the development of targeted drugs designed to block the activity of other tyrosine kinases known to be involved in many diseased including leukemias and other malignancies (see, e.g., Sawyers, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. February; 12(1): 111-5 (2002); Druker, Adv. Cancer Res. 91:1-30 (2004)). For example, recent studies have demonstrated that mutations in the FLT3 gene occur in one third of adult patients with AML. FLT3 (Fms-like tyrosine kinase 3) is a member of the class III receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) family including FMS, platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR) and c-KIT (see Rosnet et al., Crit. Rev. Oncog. 4: 595-613 (1993). In 20-27% of patients with AML, an internal tandem duplication in the juxta-membrane region of FLT3 can be detected (see Yokota et al., Leukemia 11: 1605-1609 (1997)). Another 7% of patients have mutations within the active loop of the second kinase domain, predominantly substitutions of aspartate residue 835 (D835), while additional mutations have been described (see Yamamoto et al., Blood 97: 2434-2439 (2001); Abu-Duhier et al., Br. J. Haematol. 113: 983-988 (2001)). Expression of mutated FLT3 receptors results in constitutive tyrosine phosphorylation of FLT3, and subsequent phosphorylation and activation of downstream molecules such as STAT5, Akt and MAPK, resulting in factor-independent growth of hematopoietic cell lines.
Altogether, FLT3 is the single most common activated gene in AML known to date. This evidence has triggered an intensive search for FLT3 inhibitors for clinical use leading to at least four compounds in advanced stages of clinical development, including: PKC412 (by Novartis), CEP-701 (by Cephalon), MLN518 (by Millenium Pharmaceuticals), and SU5614 (by Sugen/Pfizer) (see Stone et al., Blood (in press) (2004); Smith et al., Blood 103: 3669-3676 (2004); Clark et al., Blood 104: 2867-2872 (2004); and Spiekerman et al., Blood 101: 1494-1504 (2003)).
There is also evidence indicating that kinases such as FLT3, c-KIT and Abl are implicated in some cases of ALL (see Cools et al., Cancer Res. 64: 6385-6389 (2004); Hu, Nat. Genet. 36: 453-461 (2004); and Graux et al., Nat. Genet. 36: 1084-1089 (2004)). In contrast, very little is know regarding any causative role of protein kinases in CLL, except for a high correlation between high expression of the tyrosine kinase ZAP70 and the more aggressive form of the disease (see Rassenti et al., N. Eng. J. Med. 351: 893-901 (2004)).
Despite the identification of a few key molecules involved in progression of leukemia, the vast majority of signaling protein changes underlying this disease remains unknown. There is, therefore, relatively scarce information about kinase-driven signaling pathways and phosphorylation sites relevant to the different types of leukemia. This has hampered a complete and accurate understanding of how protein activation within signaling pathways is driving these complex cancers. Accordingly, there is a continuing and pressing need to unravel the molecular mechanisms of kinase-driven oncogenesis in leukemia by identifying the downstream signaling proteins mediating cellular transformation in this disease. Identifying particular phosphorylation sites on such signaling proteins and providing new reagents, such as phospho-specific antibodies and AQUA peptides, to detect and quantify them remains particularly important to advancing our understanding of the biology of this disease.
Presently, diagnosis of leukemia is made by tissue biopsy and detection of different cell surface markers. However, misdiagnosis can occur since some leukemia cases can be negative for certain markers, and because these markers may not indicate which genes or protein kinases may be deregulated. Although the genetic translocations and/or mutations characteristic of a particular form of leukemia can be sometimes detected, it is clear that other downstream effectors of constitutively active kinases having potential diagnostic, predictive, or therapeutic value, remain to be elucidated. Accordingly, identification of downstream signaling molecules and phosphorylation sites involved in different types of leukemia and development of new reagents to detect and quantify these sites and proteins may lead to improved diagnostic/prognostic markers, as well as novel drug targets, for the detection and treatment of this disease.